kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spark
|anime = #J73/#E73 - #J82/#E82 - #J89/#E89 |type = Julia Bouknight's favorite ability. |hat = Sparking, electrical crown with a round blue orb in its middle. Official artwork sometimes depicts him turning green. |elements = Electric |powers = Sending currents in water and metal, electrifying thunder clouds. |icon = |enemies = Bobin, Nimbus, Sparky, Bukiset, Spark-i, Turbite, Plugg, Zoos, Elec |mini-bosses = Dubior, Master Green |bosses = Paint Roller, from drawn Nimbus |helper = None }} General Information '''Spark' is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities that allows him to surround himself in sparks of electricity, shocking any enemy that comes near. Plasma and Spark are sometimes seen as interchangeable, as recently Spark has begun exhibiting properties previously only seen in Plasma. In the anime series, Spark Kirby uses long distance attacks like Plasma's energy blasts. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the upgraded Spark allows Kirby to charge up and fire a long-range attack. Spark is considered to be Plasma's answer to more defensive abilities like Needle or Freeze. The two also have very similar designs, which implies a much larger connection. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Plasma's moves from Kirby Super Star were fully integrated into Spark, effectively merging the two abilities. In earlier appearances, this ability didn't create a field of electricity but rather shot small, exploding blasts of electricity from Kirby (or Sparky). Since Kirby's Dream Land 3, it was changed into a shocking force field, sometimes with sparks trailing across the ground. Move Set Animal Friend ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ]] In the anime, Kirby has green skin. The crown is changed slightly to just a round blue orb in a simple circlet. It also becomes more of a long-distance defense move like Plasma, with Kirby launching orbs of crackling energy and shooting electric beams at his foes. He also retains the ability to sprout electricity from his body exactly like in the games. In the transformation sequence, the orb slams onto Kirby's forehead. The top of his head catches on blue fire. The blue fire disappears as soon as the blue sparks appear and Kirby turns green. Spark is one of two abilities in the anime to successfully defeat the target threat every time Kirby uses it (the other being Crash). Transformation Sequence Other Quotes Artwork Image:Spark.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Spark.jpeg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Spark.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCCSpark.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Gallery ME0000795655 2.jpg|Spark electrifies metal surfaces in Squeak Squad KWii ss3.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Screen_shot_2011-10-02_at_6.14.57_PM.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv spark.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' image:Spark Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Spark_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' image:spark_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:SparkiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' ja:スパーク Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land